


Is This Just Fantasy?

by nicky_writes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: And Finn is the best boy ever, Caring, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, First Times, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Rey's a nervous little bundle of sunshine, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicky_writes/pseuds/nicky_writes
Summary: Rey has had feelings for Finn ever since they met. After fantasizing about him for months, her dreams finally come true.





	Is This Just Fantasy?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my bestie, The_Readers_Writer. If you love Finnrey, check her out! Also, this is my first time writing Finnrey, so feedback is always appreciated! Let me know how I did. And, of course, enjoy!!!

Rey wasn’t used to most things in life. She wasn’t used to having friends. She wasn’t used to feeling rain or snow. She wasn’t used to having more to look out for than just herself. But all of that had changed the day she met Finn. 

The would-be thief who she’d chased through the marketplace of Jakku had found his way into a part of her heart that she’d had no idea existed. Rey hadn’t lived much as a desert-dwelling scavenger, but she knew just enough to have a sneaking suspicion as to what exactly she felt when she looked at Finn. 

Love. It was love. And with that love came a turrential wave of other emotions that were equally fresh and disorienting to her. Affection, jealousy, desire… It was enough to make her head spin and her heart pound, and with every passing day they only grew stronger and harder to ignore. 

But despite her inner battles with these new feelings, life went on. She and the rest of the Resistance found a new base and a new home on a planet called Stewjon. It was rural save for a few outposts and cities dotted here and there, and it had once been a base to the Rebel Alliance decades ago. 

Rey watched as, over the course of several months, more and more people were being recruited to join them. They didn’t have nearly as many members as they once had, of course, but they tiny ember they’d once been was now a small, crackling fire on the edge of a forest. Yes, what they lacked in numbers they more than made up for in potential, and it was enough to give them all hope. 

Despite the growth of the Resistance, though, most of Rey’s thoughts were with only one person. Finn. The two of them had fallen into a routine over the last months. When one of them weren’t off on an off-planet mission, Rey would wake up early to train, and then, Finn would make an extra plate for her at breakfast. After that, they would usually head into the hangar bay. Rey had been working on undoing all of the damage that had been done to the Falcon over the course of many years with Chewbacca, and along the way she would teach Finn about ships and how they worked.

After dinner they would each go back to their respective quarters, but he still didn’t leave Rey’s thoughts. No, thoughts of Finn would stay with her long into the night, thoughts that usually made her blush and force herself to think of something else. Usually. Other times, Rey would feel her resolve slip, and as she lay in her bed, she would allow herself to fantasize about what would happen if Finn were in that bed with her. 

In her mind, she would be straddling his hips, hands on his shoulders as he looked up at her with all the desire in his eyes that she was feeling in her center. 

“Rey,” he’d breath, skimming his hands over her back, downwards until they were resting on the curve of her spine. “I’ve wanted this...wanted you, for so long.” 

“Finn…” 

His name was all she’d be able to say. After that, in her dreams, they would both be naked, exploring each other’s bodies and touching one another in ways that would make them both moan softly, growing louder and louder as their pleasure would build… 

But all that those fantasies brought Rey were sexual frustration and embarrassment. Finn would never want that with her, right? They were friends; she’d heard enough to gather that sex could ruin friendships and turn them complicated and awkward. Plus, she’d never let anyone make love to her. She didn’t even know what she would do if Finn did the things she’d thought about. How would he move her hips? What if her sounds of pleasure were...odd?

“Get it together, Rey,” she scolded herself one day. “You’re being ridiculous.” 

Today, her thoughts were even more vivid than usual. Finn had been gone for the past two weeks on a mission, and she guessed that being away from him had made her more and more homesick for his presence. ‘Absence makes the heart grow fonder,’ and all that. 

Letting the wrench in her hand fall to her side, she pushed a wayward strand of her hair out of her eyes before dropping to her knees in front of an x-wing’s control panel. It had been hit with some debris on one of the pilot’s last missions, and she’d volunteered to look at the damage while they debriefed with Leia. 

“Alright, let’s see what’s wrong…” 

As soon as she started unscrewing the metal plating along its side, however, her focus was broken by a familiar voice behind her. 

“Now I wonder where my friend Rey could be…” 

Turning around, a bright grin parted her lips upon seeing none other than Finn standing behind her, hands in the pockets of his trademark jacket as he pretended to look around for her.   
“I checked the Falcon, but she wasn’t there…” 

“Oh, hush, you fool,” she laughed, rising to her feet. 

Closing the distance between them, she threw her arms around him as he embraced her tightly. Oh, she’d missed him. Taking a deep breath, she drew in his familiar scent of leather and pine, feeling a small, formerly empty part of her become whole once more. Yes, she’d missed this. 

“Hey, Rey,” he murmured, squeezing her one last time before letting her go. “How’ve you been?” 

“Oh, same as always,” she answered, even though she knew it wasn’t true. She didn’t really want to say ‘desperately pining after and longing for my best friend’. 

“That’s good. Hey, I brought back some cool stuff from Corellia. Wanna come take a look?” he asked. Rey let out a small chuckle at the excitement in his voice and nodded. 

“Of course! I want to hear all about it. I’m so glad you’re ok.” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Finn started walking with her, leading her towards his quarters as they spoke. “It was just a recruiting mission, nothing too dangerous.” 

“I know, but I still worry,” she insisted. 

“Well, how do you think I feel when Leia sends you out? I still worry, too, you know. Even though you’re big time Jedi now.” 

“Oh, please. I’m no such thing.” 

“Yes you are! You know, I brought back three new recruits with me, and they all asked the same question. ‘Is it true Luke Skywalker trained a new Jedi?’ You’re a legend now.” 

Rey furrowed her eyebrows as Finn punched in the key code for his room. 

“A legend?” she questioned, stepping inside with him. “I don’t feel like a legend. Aren’t legends more... legendary?” 

“What do you mean?” 

Finn shrugged his jacket off and hung it on a chair in the corner, looking at her with a confused expression. 

“Are you implying that you’re not legend material?” 

“Well only because I’m not,” she said. Taking a seat on his bed, she watched as he opened the small suitcase resting by the door. He must have dropped it off there before going to look for her. 

“I’m just...ordinary,” she continued. “Just because I can use the force doesn’t mean- What is that?” 

Rey’s statement was cut off when she saw Finn take a small glass pyramid out of the case. With a small, close-lipped smile, he handed it to her, oblivious to the way she blushed when his fingers brushed against hers. 

“It’s a terrarium,” he explained. “I know how much you like plants.” 

Grinning, Rey held the terrarium up to the light, looking at the small succulents and cactuses inside of it. A little hole was cut out of one of the glass sides to allow someone to pour water into it, and when she held it above her head and looked at its bottom, she would see tiny white roots peeking out of the soil. 

“Oh, Finn, I love it,” she exclaimed, turning to him. 

She felt herself gulp when she saw how close he was to her. He’d sat down next to her as she was examining her gift, and a small, thoughtful smile was spread over his lips. 

“What is it?” she asked. 

Shaking his head a little, Finn let out a small puff of laughter. 

“How can you think you’re just ordinary?” he asked, almost to himself. “Rey, if anyone deserves to be a legend, it’s you. You’re...amazing. Not just because you have the force, not just because you can use a lightsaber. From the moment I saw you, you looked at me like no one ever has before. You’re special because you’re you.” 

Rey’s breath was taken away. She didn’t know what was making her feel so taken off guard - Finn’s kind, wonderful words, or the way he was looking at her. His dark eyes held all of the depth of feeling she’d had for Finn all this time. Maybe she was just hopelessly optimistic, but she could have sworn that he was looking at her the way she’d pictured in her dreams. 

She couldn’t take her eyes off him, couldn’t wipe away the hopeful, stunned look on her face, not even when he cleared his throat and looked away. 

“Sorry if that was weird. I just-” 

Before either of them knew it, Rey interrupted him. Not with words, but with her actions. Because for one moment, she felt as if this were one of her fantasies. She could convince herself that this was all in her head and that this, yes, was the part where they always kissed. 

And so she kissed him. Gripping his shoulders in a nervous, perhaps too hard grip, Rey leant in and pressed her lips to his. It was soft, so soft, and altogether too fast. Within a heartbeat, reality came crashing back to her, and with a gasp she pulled away, covering her mouth with one of her hands. What was she thinking?

“I-I’m so sorry! I don’t know why-”

Finn didn’t let her finish, though. Gripping her wrists, he pulled her back to him, once more connecting their lips in a more firm, more sure caress. It was everything she’d pictured and more; she hadn’t imagined the warmth of his body as she pressed against him, their chests brushing against one another. She hadn’t imagined the way the breath from his nostrils would wash over her cheeks, nor the way his hands would move slowly to her waist. 

And she hadn’t imagined that he would part her lips and slowly stroke her tongue with his own. But it was happening and it was real and it was oh, so good… 

When they pulled away for air, their brown eyes opened and wandered over the other’s face, both equally as pleasantly shocked by what they’d just done. 

“Finn…?” 

“Yeah?”

“Can we… Can we keep doing that?” 

With a gulp and a nod of his head, Finn captured her lips once more, letting out a soft, deep grunt as he did so. 

Rey felt as if time was slowing down as they tentatively kissed each other, exploring one another’s tongues and lips as Finn set the pace for her to follow. It was so new to her inexperienced body, but it seemed…natural. Instinct took over as she returned his touch, and she didn’t know if it was him that pushed her or her that pulled him, but eventually she found herself on her back with her head resting against his pillows. Finn, in turn, rested between her legs, his hips pressed to hers in ways that made her mind race and her blood sprint through her veins. 

“Finn,” she breathed, feeling as his lips started straying from hers. They planted soft butterfly kisses down her jaw, trailing ever lower as they sought out the pulse point on her neck.

“Finn,” she murmured once more, biting her lip as he started to suck gently at the skin above her collar. “I… I want…” 

“What do you want, Rey?” 

His voice was as she’d never heard it before. It was deep, gravelly, as his breath fanned out over her neck. 

“What do you need?” he prompted her once more after a moment of silence. 

What did she need indeed? Rey’s mind was racing with her many dreams of him. Images of his body moving with hers, pushing himself inside of her most private places, flashed behind her eyes. Looking down, she found his warm, loving eyes watching her closely, and her voice was quiet and tentative when she found her answer. 

“I want you inside of me.” 

Every word made her blush creep deeper down her neck, standing in sharp contrast to her pale skin. She felt as if she could die with embarrassment when she heard how small her voice sounded, but she saw no judgement within her friend’s face. No, it was as if she’d said the right thing exactly. 

Giving her a grin, Finn pressed one more kiss to her lips before speaking. 

“Thank you, Rey,” he whispered. “I want that too. Have you-”

“Never,” she said, answering his question before he could answer it. “Have you?” 

“No. I always wanted to save it for someone I love.” 

Rey’s eyes went wide when she realized what he’d just said, and she felt as if she was going to melt under the tenderness of his gaze. 

“I love you, Rey,” he continued. “Now let me take care of you. Ok?” 

All she could do was nod as he started to carefully undress her, pulling each article of her clothing off with care and caution. And, after her skin was revealed to him slowly, he pressed kisses to every part of her as he saw it. A kiss to each of her shoulders, one to her belly, another set of kisses for her thighs… And when he took her bra off and looked down at her breasts, rising and falling with her rapid breathing, he bent down and sucked her right nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it almost lazily. 

“Finn-!” 

Rey arched up in surprise, hands flying to his scalp as her thighs clenched together. The contact was electrifying, sending waves of pleasure downwards, straight to her core. As Finn moved to her left breast, squeezing and playing with the other in his palm, she felt herself grow wetter and wetter until she couldn’t take any more teasing. 

“Please, Finn, I need you now,” she almost begged. “It- it feel too good.” 

“Alright,” he breathed, pulling away and moving himself up onto his knees. “Alright, Rey. I’ve got you; you’re ok.” 

Rey bit her lip as he started pulling off his clothes, throwing them to the side without nearly as much care as he’d stripped her. Soon, he was pulling his boxers off, squirming out of them and tossing them to the foot of the bed, leaving Rey too look down at his cock. 

It was bigger than she’d expected it to be, thick and curved upwards until it was nearly touching his belly button. A small part of her was worried that it would hurt, but when Finn’s fingers started working her panties down her legs, she pushed her worries to the side. 

“Spread your legs for me, Rey,” Finn told her, his voice not even wavering as he spoke. Swallowing down her embarrassment, she complied, showing him her pussy and looking away as he studied her. 

“I wish you could see how beautiful you are right now,” he murmured. “Look at me, Rey.” 

Taking a deep breath, she once more did as he said, looking up at him and wrapping her arms around his neck when he crawled back over her. 

“You’re perfect,” he assured her, kissing her cheek softly. “You’re everything I’ve pictured and imagined. And more.” 

Resting her head back on her pillow, Rey cupped his cheeks and let her legs rest on his hips. 

“I love you, Finn,” she whispered. “I’ve… I’ve loved you for months, now.” 

Her lips were once more claimed by his, and it was in that moment that Finn started to push himself inside of her, making her clench muscles in surprise and part her lips in a silent moan. She’d expected the twinges of pain, though. She knew her first time would hurt at first. Closing her eyes, she winced once Finn was fully seated inside of her, staying still to let her adjust. 

When she finally opened her eyes, she looked up into his face, pausing in awe as she watched him. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows were furrowed, and Finn’s full lips were parted in pleasure. 

“Rey…” 

He moaned her name is a gentle, almost reverent tone, and Rey felt her pain subside as he started to slowly roll his hips. His face in that moment was one of the most beautiful things she’d ever seen, and when Finn’s cock started brushing against the bundle of nerves inside of her, she let her moans and his join together, filling the room with their sounds of pleasure. 

“Finn… Oh, Finn-!” 

Clutching his shoulders, Rey felt his hips start to speed up in rhythm, and she pushed hers upwards greedily in response, chasing her pleasure and urging him to thrust deeper inside of her. 

“A-ah, Rey… Fuck, you’re so wet-” 

As their bodies writhed together, Rey let one of her hands drift downwards towards her clit, just like it had during so many nights she’d spent alone fantasizing about this moment. When her fingertips found the stiff bud, her hips jolted upwards, shocking her with the combined pleasure of the stimulation to her inner walls and to her clit. 

“No.” 

Looking up in surprise upon hearing Finn say that, she felt his hand pull her wrist away, his hips not stopping as he looked down at her. 

“I said I was going to take care of you,” he reminded her. 

And then his thumb was reaching down between then, rubbing her clit in small, quick circles that made her nearly scream his name. 

“Finn! O-oh, yes, yes-!” 

Rolling her hips upwards, Rey felt her climax rapidly approaching, causing her pussy to tighten around him. With a loud, guttural groan, Finn murmured against her ear, his voice tight as he neared his own release. 

“Cum for me, Rey.” 

Feeling her hips cease their movements, Rey let out one last, high-pitched moan as she felt sparks of pleasure explode inside of her. 

“Finn-!” 

“Rey… Rey-!” 

Finn pulled out just as he started to cum, finishing on her stomach as Rey watched with half-lidded eyes. For a long moment, the only sounds in the room were of their combined heavy breathing, but it was finally broken with Finn’s quiet question. 

“Are you ok?” 

A lazy grin spread over Rey’s lips as she laughed softly. 

“Finn, I’m much more than just ok,” she promised him. Reaching up with tentative hands, she cupped his cheeks and looked deeply into his eyes. “I love you.” 

Stroking Rey’s cheekbone with his thumb, Finn leant down and kissed her softly, sweetly. 

“I love you too. Now let’s get you cleaned up, ok?”


End file.
